the boy noone knows
by Little sister Amy
Summary: about a boy and snow and ice and it's cold a must read by the first chapter you don't get why it's ryou and bakura but i will make a second chapter who will tell you why
1. the boy who didn't survive

**I don't own the country Japan **

It was a cold, dark, snowy night

The sky was cloudy and wet

A icy wind was blowing across Japan

This was no whether to be outside

The worried mommies and daddy's where calling out for there kids to come inside

They where preparing for the blizzard

All the other people on the street tried to reach home so fast as they could and where hiding somewhere save

The wind where getting stronger the whether colder and the sky even darker

There was no-one on the street left every one was hiding for the blizzard which was just

Up ahead

The street seems empty there was no sine of life left, all the lights where off

No people on the wet jet snowy street… except….. one little boy

No-one had seen him

He was sitting in the corner of the snowy playing field

He was singing an x-mas song while making a snowman

He felt happy and rolled a little snowball in the snow what automatically makes it bigger

"last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away"

He song wile making the ball bigger and bigger

"me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on"

He song louder when his big snow bal was so big as an soccer ball

Out of blow the wind stops and the boy stops with singing

He did felt that something was going to happen

There was a mirror breaking, blood pumping, heart beating, ice cracking, nail biting, mind exploding silence

…

A heavy wind began to blow

The boy jumped up and tried to look but the snow was blowing into his eye's

He fall backward in the snow

He was cold and wet and he started to cry

"why always me?"

He cried out loud

"first my parents die then I get kicked out of the orphan house and have to live on the street and now this"

The blizzard was getting stonger and the boy tarted to cry harder

"I don't wanna die jet"

He screamed

Then all of the sudden he felt something warm

He could see like someone was doing on the light

He saw his mommy

Was it all a dream?

Didn't that really happened?

"Don't be afraid sweetie come here" his mother said with an soft, nice, warm voice

The boy stood up and run to his mommy

When he did reach her

She disappeared

Every thing was turned from the white light to black

He felt like he was ripped apart

He saw blood everywhere floating around

He was death

_**Japan news paper **_

_yesterday was a huge storm floating across Japan _

_store's and house's where destroyed _

_but we are happy to tell you that there is no sine of death _

**no-one knew that the boy died **

**almost no-one did know him **

**we nether **

**the only thing we know that is **

**that he was little and that he was a boy more we don't know**

**have a nice day **


	2. back in the real world

**I KNOW you guy's hate me now right? **

**Well I'm going to make it up to you **

**To let you read this **

**I don't own yugioh **

Tear's felt down at Ryou Bakura's cheek's

He closed the book and looked at Bakura who was sitting on a dark wooden chair who was in front of the bookcase next to the plasma TV.

Why Bakura was there ,Ryou's home, did no-one know

Bakura stood up and walked over to the soft pink bench where Ryou was sitting on

Without saying anything he took Ryou into his arms and slowly began to lull him

Ryou was surprised and kind of glad and let he Bakura comfort him

"Ryou?" a soft and kind of nice voice said

"mmh?" was his reaction

Bakura turned Ryou's head

"merry Christmas" he softly whispered he took his face closer to Ryou's but a couple of inches away from his mouth he stopped and waited for a few second's

'was it alright to kiss him now?' he thought

"where are you waiting for?" he heard Ryou's soft voice say

Softly Bakura pressed his lips against Ryou's, Ryou, who was getting red, directly kissed back

Bakura slowly pushed Ryou down the bench

'This is going to be a great Christmas' they both thought while they where kissing each other

In the Christmas tree light's

**SOOOO still angry?**

**I hope not **

**i'm going to write so fluffy and lovely again it's not my writing stile but I must otherwise I will never succeed in writing and with my the writing skilzzzz do I have much to learn **

**review or you never go to a amusement park again **

**and have a nice day ^.^**

**o and p.s. which one do you like more **

**the :p or the q: ?**

**please answer me!**


End file.
